


Hühnersuppe

by TurelieTelcontar



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: Thorsten niest, und Sebastian hilft





	Hühnersuppe

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Hühnersuppe  
> Beta: thots-tochter  
> Fandom: Tatort Stuttgart  
> Charaktere: Sebastian Bootz, Thorsten Lanner  
> Pairing: Thorsten Lannert/Sebastian Bootz  
> Kategorie: Slash, Fluff  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnung: None  
> Spoiler: None  
> Prompt: de_bingo: Füttern  
> Sprache: deutsch  
> Wörter: 2470  
> Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer der Fehler.

„Hatschii!“ unterbrach Thorstens Niesen jetzt schon zum fünften Mal in der letzten Viertelstunde Sebastians Konzentration. Sein Kollege war am Morgen bereits mit knallroter Nase und glasigen Augen zur Arbeit gekommen, beharrte aber darauf dass es ihm ganz okay ging. Eine Behauptung die so offensichtlich falsch war dass Sebastian sich hatte zurückhalten müssen, um ihn nicht laut auszulachen.

Er hatte das Schniefen, Husten und Niesen den Großteil des Tages geduldig ertragen, aber da jetzt alles auch nur annähernd Wichtige abgearbeitet war und Thorsten immer noch keine Anstalten machte nach Hause zu gehen, war seine Geduld mit dessen Sturheit doch erschöpft.

„So, wir machen jetzt Schluss für heute. Dann gehst du erst mal in dein Bett, wo du hin gehörst.“

Thorsten warf noch einen Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch, dann nickte er. „Ich glaube du hast Recht.“

So viel also dazu, dass es ihm gut ging. Wäre das der Fall, hätte er sich dagegen gewehrt, dass Sebastian so einfach über ihn verfügte.

Schon auf der Treppe beobachtete Sebastian Thorsten aus dem Augenwinkel. Sein sonst so zielstrebiger Gang war bedächtiger, immer mal wieder hielt er zwischen zwei Schritten einen Moment inne, und seine Hand umklammerte das Geländer statt lose darauf entlang zu gleiten. Ein oder zwei mal sah es so aus als hielt Thorsten sich nur mit Hilfe des Geländers auf den Beinen, und so verkürzte Sebastian den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Nur für den Fall der Fälle. Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz dann bewiesen sich seine Befürchtungen als gerechtfertigt. Thorsten taumelte, und nur weil er den Abstand zwischen ihnen verkürzt hatte war er mit einem Schritt bei ihm und so landete Thorsten in seinen Armen statt auf dem Boden. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu den geparkten Autos dirigierte er Thorsten zu seinem eigenen, das deutlich näher stand.

„Ich fahre dich heim“, entschied er. „Dein Auto kann auch erst mal hier bleiben!“

Der fehlende Widerspruch sogar dazu war ein weiteres Zeichen wie schlecht es seinem Kollegen in Wirklichkeit schon ging.

Bei Thorstens Haus angekommen, begleitete er ihn die Treppe hinauf bis in die Wohnung. Nicht dass er erneut umkippte, diesmal womöglich noch auf einer Treppe auf der er sich dann den Hals brechen konnte. An der Wohnungstür starrte Thorsten für einen Moment das Türschloss an, dann drückte er seinen Schlüssel Sebastian in die Hand. Während Thorsten dem Schlafzimmer entgegen wankte ohne sich vorher die Mühe gemacht zu haben seine Schuhe auszuziehen, stand Sebastian unschlüssig im Flur. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt gehen, es gab keinen guten Grund mehr für ihn hier zu bleiben. Thorsten war ein erwachsener Mann und brauchte bestimmt kein Kindermädchen mehr. Andererseits wusste er wie schwierig es war sich auch nur einen Tee zu machen, wenn man sich so mies fühlte wie Thorsten jetzt offensichtlich. Dabei war Trinken bei einer Erkältung doch so wichtig.

„Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?“

Das undeutliche Gemurmel aus dem Schlafzimmer deutete er als „ja“.

Er ging hinüber in die Küche, aber der erste Blick in Thorstens Teeregal war nicht besonders erfolgversprechend. Kamille, Schwarztee, aber kein Husten- und Bronchialtee. Bis er dann doch, ziemlich versteckt, Pfefferminztee fand. Der würde es tun.

Als er den Tee ins Schlafzimmer brachte, begrüßte ihn der Anblick eines nur halb bekleideten Thorsten, der auf der Bettdecke eingeschlafen war. Seine Hose fehlte bereits, nur Socken, Boxershorts und Hemd waren noch vorhanden. Angesichts dieses Bildes schüttelte er den Kopf über seinen Kollegen, der ohne seine Aufforderung zu gehen, wohl jetzt noch an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen würde.

Mit Hemd zu schlafen war alles andere als bequem, das wusste er aus leidvoller Erfahrung, und so beugte er sich über Thorsten und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Neben ihm stehend musste er sich dazu aber so verdrehen, dass er nach dem ersten Knopf aufgab. So ging das nicht. Also kniete er sich über ihn. In dieser Haltung stieg ihm dann noch der süßlich-herbe Geruch von Thorstens After-Shave in die Nase, und selbst durch den trennenden Stoff des Unterhemds fühlte er die Wärme die Thorsten ausstrahlte noch unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Alles zusammen führte dann zu einem warmen Kribbeln zwischen seinen Beinen, das er in letzter Zeit öfter in Thorstens Nähe spürte. Nee, das ging ja mal gar nicht. Er hielt einen Moment inne und hob die Hände, schloss die Augen und versuchte nur ganz flach durch den Mund zu atmen. Thorsten war nicht bei Bewusstsein, verdammt.

Mit Thorsten ausgezogen unter der Bettdecke und dem Tee auf dem Nachttisch falls er beim Aufwachen durstig war, könnte er ja jetzt wirklich gehen. Allerdings hatte Thorsten beim Mittagessen nur lustlos in der Pasta herum gestochert, vielleicht sollte er vorher noch sicher stellen, dass etwas essbares in der Küche vorhanden war.

Und wie befürchtet: Der Kühlschrank war so gut wie leer. Eigentlich war es ja nicht wirklich seine Sache was Thorsten aß. Trotzdem wollte er ihn in dem Zustand nicht mit leerem Kühlschrank allein lassen. Irgendwann würde er ja wieder aufwachen, und Hunger bekommen. Er könnte noch einkaufen gehen, ein paar Kleinigkeiten wenigstens. Zumindest Zwieback, Brot und Butter. Nur damit überhaupt was im Haus war.

Er sah noch mal ins Schlafzimmer, aber Thorsten lag noch genau so da wie er ihn vorher dort gelassen hatte.

Also nahm er den Ersatzwohnungsschlüssel aus der Schublade und fuhr zum Supermarkt.

Er hatte wirklich vorgehabt nur die paar Sachen zu kaufen. Aber dann war er am Gemüseregal vorbei gelaufen, und das Suppengemüse hatte ihn beinahe angesprungen. Also hatte er ein Bund davon eingepackt, und ein Hähnchen auch noch. Auf dem Weg zur Kasse hatte er sich bemüht nicht darüber nachzudenken was er da eigentlich tat. Ob er nicht zu weit ging.

Zurück in Thorstens Wohnung ging er als erstes ins Schlafzimmer, um zu sehen ob der inzwischen wach geworden war. Thorsten lag zwar in einer anderen Haltung, aber immer noch - oder wieder? - schlafend in seinem Bett. Die Teetasse war nur noch halb voll, also war es wohl wieder. Insgesamt machte er aber einen noch erschöpfteren Eindruck als zuvor.

Na, dann konnte er zumindest die Suppe richten. Vielleicht war Thorsten ja wach bis sie fertig war, ansonsten könnte er sie später aufwärmen. Er suchte Thorstens größten Topf heraus, auch wenn selbst der fast zu klein war für ein ganzes Hähnchen. Thorsten rechnete offensichtlich nicht damit, für eine ganze Familie zu kochen. Das Gemüse war schnell geschält und geschnippelt, anschließend hieß es dann warten. Bei seiner Rückkehr hatte er die Zeitung aus dem Briefkasten gleich mitgenommen, so hatte er wenigstens eine Beschäftigung bis die Suppe fertig gezogen hatte.

Als er fast zwei Stunden später gerade auch die Suppennudel vom Herd genommen hatte, hörte er ein Scheppern aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Er ging um nachzusehen, blieb aber in der offenen Türe stehen. Thorsten war wach, und hatte anscheinend versucht von seinem Tee zu trinken. Allerdings war dabei etwas schief gegangen, denn die Teetasse stand zwar wieder auf ihrem Unterteller, aber daneben befand sich ein großer nasser Fleck aus verschüttetem Tee. Thorsten war im Begriff aufzustehen, oder es zumindest zu versuchen. Sebastian sah ihm kurz dabei zu wie er sich abmühte sich aufzurichten, dann räusperte er sich geräuschvoll

„Thorsten, bleib liegen, ich mach das schon.“

Thorsten zuckte sichtlich zusammen, und sah ihn verwirrt an. Er hatte offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sebastian noch da war.

„Sebastian? Was machst du denn hier?“

Aber er hatte sich bereits umgedreht, um einen Lappen für den verschütteten Tee zu holen, und wollte sich nicht mit einer Antwort aufhalten. Zumal er selbst sehr bestimmt nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, was genau er tat. Als er zurück kam hatte sich Thorsten tatsächlich wieder zurück in die Kissen gelegt.

„Ich hab Hühnersuppe gemacht. Magst du was davon?“, sagte er, während er den verschütteten Tee aufwischte.

Thorsten verzog das Gesicht, dann hob er die Hand waagrecht, um das Zittern darin zu demonstrieren.

„Eigentlich gerne, aber das geht gerade nicht.“

Sebastian verdrehte die Augen um Thorsten zu zeigen was er von diesem Einwand hielt. Die Lösung für dieses Problem war eigentlich offensichtlich. Er ging zurück in die Küche, brachte den Wischlappen weg und löffelte Suppennudeln und Suppe auf einen Teller.

Nachdem er das Essen auf Thorstens Nachttisch abgestellt hatte, half er seinem Freund erst mal, sich im Bett aufzurichten. Der sah ihn fragend an, ließ sich aber widerspruchslos helfen. Als Sebastian ihm den ersten Löffel Suppe an den Mund führte, erntete er zwar einen seltsamen Blick, aber Thorsten öffnete brav den Mund und nahm den Löffel an.

Sebastian fühlte sich merkwürdig. Thorsten, so hilflos, dass er sich von ihm füttern ließ, war ein Anblick, bei dem ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Es fühlte sich irgendwie unglaublich intim an. Ein Teil von ihm sah diesen Gedanken als Unfug. Immerhin wurde in unzähligen Krankenhäusern und Pflegeheimen ständig Menschen beim Essen geholfen, auf eine vollkommen unpersönliche Weise. Aber das half nichts. Thorsten im Bett, nur in Unterwäsche, und er selbst kniend neben dem Bett. Und Thorsten der den Mund öffnete und den Löffel akzeptierte den er ihm an den Mund führte. Diese Nähe brachte ihn auf Gedanken die er sich sonst nicht erlaubte. Und die angesichts Thorstens Krankheit auch wirklich völlig unangebracht waren, wie er sich vorhielt. Eigentlich sollte er versuchen an etwas anderes zu denken, um die seltsame Spannung zwischen ihnen zu beenden, aber das brachte er nicht über sich. Thorstens Anblick war einfach zu fesselnd als dass er weg sehen wollte.

Irgendwann war der Teller allerdings leer gegessen und er musste die Stimmung zwischen ihnen unterbrechen. „Magst du noch mehr?“

Thorsten sah vom Teller zu ihm, und winkte dann ab.

„Danke, aber ich bin satt.“

Sie sahen sich einen Moment nur an, dann sah Sebastian wie Thorsten zitterte.

„Ist dir kalt?“

Thorsten nickte, Sebastian hatte den Verdacht dass er das tat weil ihm bei einer verbalen Antwort die Zähne geklappert hätten.

„Körperwärme teilen soll ja helfen.“

Sebastian wusste nicht, ob er das sagte, weil er hoffte, dass Thorsten das Angebot annahm oder weil er Thorsten aufheitern wollte. Nein, das war gelogen. Er wusste genau was er wollte. Aber Thorsten aufheitern wäre zumindest ein kleines Trostpflaster wenn der ablehnte.

Thorsten sah ihn kurz prüfend an, dann nickte er. Sebastian wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt, unterdrückte den Reflex aber gerade noch rechtzeitig. Wenn Thorsten das gesehen hätte, hätte er womöglich Fragen gestellt. Natürlich hatte er diese Antwort erhofft, aber wirklich damit gerechnet hatte er nicht.

Schnell zog er Hose, Pullover und Hemd aus, und schlüpfte auf der anderen Seite von Thorsten unter die Bettdecke. Langsam und behutsam rutschte er an seinen Freund heran, nahm ihn schließlich in die Arme, bis sie auf gesamter Länge aneinander lagen, Sebastians Vorderseite eng an Thorstens Rücken gepresst. Im ersten Moment merkte Sebastian wie Thorsten etwas angespannt war, die ungewohnte Nähe schien ihm doch nicht ganz geheuer. Doch nach kurzer Zeit entspannte er sich, und nach weiteren Minuten war er tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

Sebastian versuchte, es ihm gleich zu tun, aber es war noch sehr früh am Abend, er nicht wirklich müde, und sein Verstand war am Purzelbäume schlagen über sein Verhalten der letzten Stunden. Das alles zusammen machte ein Einschlafen unmöglich. Stattdessen lag er möglichst ruhig da, und versuchte das Gefühl von Thorsten in seinen Armen zu genießen. Dieser Genuss wurde allerdings durch die Umstände die dazu geführt hatten etwas getrübt. Wie er sich wünschte dass sie auch ohne Krankheit oder ähnliches so liegen könnten. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach mal wagen den Mund auf zu machen und Thorsten von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen?

Irgendwann fiel er dann doch in einen Dämmerschlaf, aus dem er durch Thorstens Bewegungen wieder geweckt wurde. Thorsten war dabei, sich aus dem Bett aufzurichten.

„Wohin willst du denn jetzt?“

Er bekam einen belustigten Blick zurück, der ihm zeigte dass es dem anderen schon viel besser ging.

„Ich muss mal ins Bad.“

Sebastian konnte nicht an sich halten.

„Aber helfen muss ich dir nicht dabei, oder?“

„Nein, ich denke ich werde den langen Weg schaffen ohne umzukippen.“

Thorsten antwortete im selben spielerischen Tonfall.

Als Thorsten wieder zurück ins Bett kam, fiel Sebastian auf dass er jetzt, da es seinem Freund besser ging, eigentlich keinen Grund hatte zu bleiben. Vielleicht sollte er anbieten zu gehen? Als er das dann allerdings vorschlug sagte Thorstens Blick ihm, was für eine dumme Idee das war und „Sebastian, es ist zwei Uhr nachts. Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund weswegen du dich jetzt anziehen müsstest und durch die Gegend fahren nur um das Bett zu wechseln.“

Da er selbst gar nicht begierig darauf war das warme Bett gegen die kalte Nacht draußen einzutauschen (auch, aber nicht nur, weil Thorsten in dem warmen Bett lag) nahm Sebastian das erleichtert zur Kenntnis, drehte sich um und schlief wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war Sebastian froh dass sie beide den Tag für Weihnachtsbesorgungen frei genommen hatten. Da bei ihrem letzten Fall einige Überstunden zusammen gekommen waren, und sie im Moment außerdem keinen akuten Fall hatten, hatten sie beschlossen diese gleich mal abzufeiern. Weihnachtseinkäufe konnten so schon stressig werden, da war es besser wenn man sie wenigstens an einem normalen Arbeitstag mit entsprechend weniger Einkäufern auf den Straßen erledigen konnte als abends oder gar an einem Adventssamstag.

Dadurch, dass er nicht früh morgens bei der Arbeit erwartet wurde, musste er nicht noch früher aufstehen, um noch nach Hause zu fahren und sich umziehen zu können. Stattdessen frühstückten sie in gemütlichem Schweigen, unterbrochen von Thorstens gelegentlichem Husten oder auch mal Niesen, das aber lange nicht mehr so schlimm klang wie am Vortag.

Gegen Ende des Frühstücks, und nach zwei Tassen Kaffee, fing Thorsten dann tatsächlich ein Gespräch an.

„Danke für gestern.“

In dem Moment in dem er gesehen hatte, wie Thorsten den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, hatte Sebastian sein Brötchen zum Mund geführt. Auf diese Weise musste er eventuelle unangenehme Fragen nicht sofort beantworten sondern hatte Zeit zum Nachdenken während er kaute. So musste er jetzt nicht sagen „Gern geschehen“, einem Ausdruck bei dem ihm womöglich anzuhören gewesen wäre wie gern er geblieben war, sondern konnte einfach nur nicken.

„Das war wirklich nicht selbstverständlich. Kann ich mich irgendwie revanchieren?“

Bei dieser Frage war Sebastian froh dass er noch immer am Kauen war, und nicht direkt antworten konnte. Für einen Moment zögerte er, dann überlegte er, dass er in der Nacht darüber nachgedacht hatte was zu wagen.

„In der Regel bekommt der rettende Prinz einen Kuss.“

Er setzte sein Grinsen auf, Thorsten sollte es einfach als Scherz abtun können. Schließlich wollte er etwas wagen, aber nicht gleich alles aufs Spiel setzen.

Zu seiner großen Verblüffung stand Thorsten auf, ging um den Tisch herum, wobei er darauf achtete nichts von dem Frühstücksgeschirr zu erwischen, und beugte sich dann sehr langsam herunter. Vermutlich war er sich tatsächlich nicht sicher ob Sebastian es ernst gemeint hatte, und gab ihm jetzt die Gelegenheit einen Rückzieher zu machen. Als ob er das wollte. Er war so froh dass Thorsten ihn nicht hatte ins Leere laufen lassen. Statt also auszuweichen legte er seine Hände an Thorstens Kopf, und begegnete ihm im Kuss.


End file.
